A beautiful lie
by SnowAngel101
Summary: Serena travels to Japan to fullfil her dream of meeting her hero Mamoru a track star, the only problem is he goes to an all boys school so Serena poses as a boy to get closer to him there is sure to be problems when she starts to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful lie

An: Hey you lovely readers I suddenly have been inspired to write I think it has been about 3 months since I have written anything and this story has just suddenly popped into my head I hope you like it it is sure to be filled with humor, and maybe even a little love?! Oh and by the way fair warning the charcters will be a little OOC. Disclaimer I dont own sailor moon.

Chapter I

New life and a new name

"Mina he is just so cute!" yelled a overly excited teen. "Serena put the magazine down already and help me finish YOUR packing." the blonde said emphasizing the your. Serena looked up at her twin sister and smiled. "I still cant believe dad is letting me go." "Well Im sure he would change his mind if he knew you were going to a all boys school." Mina said staring daggers at her sister. "You know Serena sometimes I just dont get you." Mina said as she zipped up the last of Serena's suit cases. "I have to go Mina, I mean I have to meet him he is my idol and I care very deeply about him." Serena said staring at the magazine with the picture of a tall dark man with black hair and blue eyes. "This coming from you Sere, you havent even met the guy and your leaving me here for him!" Mina said with tears in her eyes. The two twins stood staring at each other. Serena took her sister in her arms and held her. "Mina it'll be ok it wont be for too long dad already promised that you would get to come and see me every holiday." "I know but what am I gonna do with out you?" she sniffled. "Im sure that dreamy qaurter back of a boyfriend of yours will keep you busy." Serena said smiling. Mina's eyes turned to stars thinking about him. Drool drizzled down the side of her mouth. "You have a point Sere I mean Josh is really hott." "See I told you no worries ok." Mina dried her eyes and looked at her twin. "Im still going to miss you." "Im going to miss you to." Serena said embracing her sister.

"Serena hurry up or you'll miss your flight." Serena and Mina each picked up a suit case and headed down stairs. Serena walked carefully not wanting to slip and fall. She placed one foot down only to be thrown off balance by a black furball. A lod screech eruptued through the air as Serena tumbled down the stairs. Landing face first at bottom of the stairs the black fur ball walked up to Serena and licked her face. "LUNA" Serena hissed. The small cat merely meowed and walked away. "I swear that cat hates me." Serena said standing up and rubbing her hurt head. "Oh honey are you sure you want to go?" Came Mrs.Tskunio voice. "Mom we already discussed this... "But what if you get sick again?" "Mom the Doctor said I was fine so dont worry about me ok." Serena said kissing her mom on her cheek. "Where's dad?" "Im sorry honey he couldn't see you off the office needed him." Serena's eyes fell. "But he sends his love." her mother finished. "Now you two better hurry the plane will leave with out you." Serena and Mina walked outside and walked to the yellow cab that was waiting for them. Serena's mother stood in the door way watching as her baby climbed into the cab. Serena looked out the window and waved to her mother. "I love you!" she called as the cab drove away.

The cab drive to the New york air port was in silence. Serena stared out window thinking about her life. Ever since she was little her and Mina were complete opposites. They both looked the same long Sunny blonde hair with baby blue eyes, they were identical twins. Mina was always into girly things like dolls and make-up while Serena was more of a tom boy. When they had reached high school Mina was captain of the cheerleading squad while Serena was captain of the track team. Though the girls were opposites they loved each other dearly. Serena looked over at her sister and smiled. Serena looked back out the window and saw her reflection in the glass and winced at her long golden hair. Spotting a hair salon out the window Serena got an idea. "Driver pull over." Serena demanded. The cab stopped and Serena jumped out. "Give me five mintues I'll be right back." "Serena what are you doing?" Mina yelled at her sister's retreating back.

Serena ran into the salon and hopped into a chair. The woman who ran teh place gave her a funny look. "Cut it all off." Serena stated. The woman looked at her dumb founded. "Are you sure?" To prove her point Serena picked up a pair of scissors and sliced her hair. "I want it all off." She said with a smile. After a while Serena emerged from the salon with her hair short, her bangs hung slight over her eyes. Serena hopped back into the cab earning a gasp from Mina. "Excuse me this cab is taken." Mina said to the stranger. "Mina its me Serena." Mina's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the cab began to move again.

"Mina wake up I have to hurry." Serena yelled into her sisters ear. Mina's eyes opened to stare into Baby blue eyes. "Serena?" "No its barney, now hurry up nad help me with my bags." Mina got out of the cab and grabbed one of Serena's bags and follwed her sister into the building. Once Serena's bags had been checked in Serena and Mina headed to gate 4c. Serena stood facing her sister. Tears welled up in both girls eyes as they embraced. "Japan will never know what hit them." Mina said with a laugh. "Bye." Serena said taking Mina in her arms again. "I'll call you as soon as I get to my dorm." Serena said as she went through the gate waving one last time to her sister.

Serena took her seat by the window and wanted to scream in delight. 'Im really doing, im really going to meet him.' she thought to herself. As the plane took flight Serena felt her eyes gently close. She silently drifted off to sleep.

"Excuse sir." came a voice. Serena eyes slowly opened to stare at a smiling face of a woman. "We're unloading so if you could just get your belongings." The woman said polietly. Serena groggily gathered her things and headed to the baggage claim. Once Serena got her belongings she headed to the bathroom so she could change into her school uniform. Serena walked in a haze all she wanted was to get to her dorm room and sleep her jet lag off. So in her groggy state she walked into the womens bathroom. A high pitched scream echoed throughout the termenal as Serena ran out of the bathroom fully awake. "Gomen, Gomen." she yelled at the fat lady who had slapped her. "Pervert." was all the lady said before walking away. Serena grabbed her bags and walked into the mens room.

After she had changed Serena headed out on the streets of Tokyo and waved for a cab to take her to Osaka high. As Serena rode in the cab she couldnt get her mind off a certain high jump king. She was so entraced she didnt even realize once the cab stopped. Aftrer Serena paid the not so polite cab driver she walked to her designated dorm room. The dorms were completely void of human life. Serena stepped into her room and smiled at its nice clean atmosphere. The room was a crisp white with a bunk bed, desk, two dressers ,and a small sitting area and a bathroom. Serena unpacked her stuff and went over to the bunk bed and climbed up on the top for her room mate had obviously already claimed the bottom bed. Serena pulled the covers over her head to block out the days light and fell into a deep sleep.

Serena's eyes shot open to find the sun had was out. Her eyes looked over at the clock and she began to panic. It was 9:30 am. "Im late on my first day why didnt my room mate wake me up?" Serena screamed to herself as she began to run around and put on her uniform. Once Serena was dressed she ran out of the dorm house and onto campus. Serena thanked god every day that she was fast. Serena rushed into the school looking for room 201. After running up three flights of stairs Serena finally found her destination. Serena threw open the door to find all eyes on her. "Gomen for my tardiness Sensei." Serena said bowing to the teacher. "You must be Tskuino, Yuki." The teacher said more than asked. "Hai" Serena answered. "Go ahead take your seat." The teacher said. Serena looked around and took a seat next to a dark blonde haired boy. The blonde boy looked over at Serena and smiled. "My names Motoki." "Se...Yuki." Serena said almost blowing her cover. Once the class was over Serena had been invited to sit with Motoki and his friends for lunch. As Serena and Motoki walked outside to where his friends always sat. Serena's eyes fell on the sleeping form of none other than Mamoru Chibia. "Motoki its Mamoru!" she said running up to the sleeping boy. "Yuki I wouldnt..." Before Motoki could finish Serena had already came face to face with none other than the cold hearted Mamoru. "Buzz off kid." Mamoru said wickedly before pushing Serena in the shoulder.

Serena stared into the his cold midnight blue eyes. "Who are you?" She asked bravely to Mamoru's back.'His eyes are different this is not the happy high jumper I knew.' she thought to herself. "What happened to the happy track loving Mamoru I came here for." Serena screamed at his back. Mamoru froze, who did this kid think he was, didnt he know he gave the high jump once he hurt himself two years ago? "That guy died two years ago." Mamoru replied coldly. Serena ran around infront of Mamoru and smacked him hard in the face. Tears threatened to fall down Serena's face as she spoke to him. "Someone once said dont let anything get in the way of doing what you love, but I see now that that person doesnt even know how to follow his own words." Serena said before running off. Serena's words hit him like a thousand needles. Mamoru felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his best friend Motoki. "You know Mamoru the guy does have a point." Mamoru glared at his friend. "Im just saying dont you think after two years you should give it another try?" Mamoru knocked of his friends hand and stalk off to his dorm room he didnt feel like going to anymore of his classes.

Serena ran into her room and collapsed on her bed in a heap of sobs. The one person who had always kept her dream alive when she was sick was Mamoru. Serena was ready to pack up and leave. Soon her sobs subsided and she found herself taken away by sleep.

Mamoru walked into his room only to see the small blonde boy from earlier fast asleep on the top bunk of his bed. Mamoru felt hisself blush as he stared at him. 'Why does he have this effect on me?' he asked hisself. Mamoru sat down on his bed and thought long and hard about what the boy had said. Without a second thought Mamoru went and put on gym shorts and a t-shirt and walked out of the room without making a sound. Serena's eyes opened to see the faint light of sun. "Man I need to go for a run." Serena whispered to herself. Serena put on jogging pants and a sweat shirt and went for a jog around campus. As she ran she passed the soccer team and earned a wave from Motoki, and the tennis team. Serena;s eyes brightened as she came up to the track. As she got closer she stopped dead in her tracks. She walked up to the fence that surrounded Osaka's track and smile graced her lips.

The bar was set at the lowest height and Mamoru had yet to clear it. He was out of practice and out of shape. He tried once more and hit the bar again for the thousandth. He lay on the mat he had fallen on and began to grow weary. He couldnt jump anymore. "Dont give up try again." came a voice. Mamoru looked up to See Yuki at the fence. Something inside Mamoru ignited. He placed the bar bak up and went to the far corner.

Serena watched as Mamoru readied hiself, suddenly he took off running and flew through the air. 'He's going to make it.' Serena watched as his body beautifully cleared the five foot height and land gracefully on the mat.

Mamoru lay stunned. He had done he was back. It had felt so good to feel his body float through the air. He never wanted this moment to end. "I knew you could do it." Came the blondes voice again only closer. Mamoru sat up to smiling Yuki. Serena handed him his towel. Mamoru wipped the sweat from his head and stood up. "Look I'm sorry about earlier the way I acted towards you was really mean." "Its ok I was a little out of control myself." Serena said with a blush. "Well looks like I'm going to have to put up you for the rest of this year anyways so friends?" Mamoru asked sticking out his hand. "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "Well were room mates." "Are you serious oh this is so cool we can watchmoviesplayboardgamesstdytogether..." Serena was interrupted with a loud billowing laugh. "Hey whats so funny?" She asked pouting. "You should have seen your face you looked like a child at christmas." Mamoru said laughing. Mamoru ruffled Serena's hair which caused her to smile. "Well lets go back to the room shower and get some food." "Race ya back." Serena said taking a head start. Mamoru took off after her with angry eyes. "Yuki you cheater." he called at Serena's back. Serena turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Oye look out." came a voice. Serena turned back around to have her face come in contact with a soccer ball. Serena hit the ground like a tree. "Yuki you ok?" asked Motoki helping the blonde up. "Ya I'm fine." she said before she fell to the ground unconscious.

Serena awoke to see two faces hovering over her. "Wow sleeping beauty you really got knocked out there. "How long was I out?" "About three hours." Mamoru said. "We both already showered and ate so why dont you go hop in the shower and we'll go pick you up something." Mamoru offered. "Thanks." Serena said happily. "What do you want?" Mamoru asked. "Ramen." "Ok we'll be back in a few." Motoki said as Mamoru and him walked out the door. Serena got off the bed and grabbed her pj's and headed to teh bathroom. She turned on the shower and the room began to steam up. She stepped out of her jogging clothes and walked into the shower.

"Oh crap I forgot my wallet." Mamoru said as they stepped outside. "I'll be right back." He said as he ran back into the building. Mamoru walked into their room and looked all around for his wallet. "Oh yeah I left it in the bathroom." he said to hisself. Mamoru quietly opened the door and grabbed his wallet that was on the sink he looked at the glass of the shower and froze. Yuki was in their and he was very nude and he was a She? Mamoru looked hard at the glass and felt his heart leap, blood rose to his cheeks as he sped out of the bathroom.

An: Well thats the first chapter i hope you guys like it!!! please leave me reviews even if some of them are flames. I know this kinda like the manga Hana Kimi right now but it will draw away from it I promise!!!!!


	2. Long steamy nights

A beautiful lie

An: Hey guys heres chapter two I hope you like. You know I have thirty-seven hits and only two reviews! Gets down on knees with giant anime eyes please leave me a review guys it really inspires me to do my best not to mention it makes me feel good!

Chapter II

Long days and steamy nights

Mamoru's heart pounded inside his chest. He placed his hand on his heart and sighed. 'What is she thinking coming here?' he thought to himself. No matter how hard he tried he couldnt get the image of her small rounded breasts out of his mind. Mamoru's cheeks were bright red as he shook his head of thoughts of her underneath him. "Get ahold of yourself man." he said slapping his self before composing himself and walking out of the building to meet Motoki.

Serena carefully stepped out of the shower wrapping a fuzzy white towel around her body. Serena dried her hair and stepped into her boxers and pulled on a black hoodie. Steppping out of the shower a thought suddenly struck she never had called Mina. "Oh god shes going to kill." she said to herself before running to grab her cell.

Serena quickly entered her sisters number and pressed call.

:Ring:

:Ring:

"Hey..." "Mina im sorry..."

"This is Minas cell leave me a message and i'll call you back."

:Beep:

"Hey its me Im sorry i didnt call you sooner the flight really wore me out but any ways call me back when you get this I love you and already miss you!"

Serena hung up her phone and decided to watch teleivison and wait for Mamoru to return with her ramen. Serena walked to the small couch that was in the corner sat down and turned the teleivison on. Serena flipped the channels until she found a movie that was just starting, The Grudge 2. Serena grabbed the comforter off of her bed and covered up on the couch eyes glued to the screen.

Mamoru waved bye to Motoki and walked to his room. Standing outside the door he took in a deep breath preparing himself. Suddenly a horriable scream echoed in the room followed by a loud crash. "Yuki-san" he called before opening the door to find Yuki underneath a tipped over couch. The next thing Mamoru knew he was on the ground laughing so hard tears began to fall from his eyes. "A little help please." Serena choked out her face turning red from suffocation. Mamoru slowly got up and pulled the couch off of him. "Thank you." serena muttered before turning away from in shame. "What happened?" he asked curiously. Serena turned towards him and blushed. "Well I was watching the movie and then suddenly a scary face popped up and I jumped up causing the couch to go backwards and me with it." " I see." Mamoru said snickering. "Hey its not funny the movie is pretty scary." She said defending herself. "Well how about I watch it with you." "Deal." Serena said as she took her ramen out of his hand and climbed back onto the couch.

Serena hid underneath the blanket on all of the scary parts while Mamoru faced the movie. When the movie was finally over Mamoru stood up and stretched. "Yuki you big baby it wasnt that scary." Mamoru said as he turned to find hadnt heard a thing he had said. Mamoru Stared upon Yuki's sleeping face and couldnt believe he didnt see it before how much she really did look like a girl. "Yuki." Mamoru said shaking the girls shoulder. Serena's eyes slowly fluttered opened. Mamoru felt himself drowning in her baby blue eyes. "Hey get to bed." he said while pulling her off the couch only to have her cling to his shirt with grip very strong for such a small girl. "Yuki wake up." he yelled in her ear but he just earned a cute snore form her. Mamoru sighed in defeat. He walked over to his bed and laid down with her pulled tightly to his chest. He wiggled trying to free himself of her tight embrace only to have her tighten her grip and scoot closer to him. Mamoru froze suddenly very aware that he could feel her boobs pressed up against his chest. Mamoru felt blood rush to his face. '_Ok Mamoru but you have a cross dressing girl lying next to you who just happens to have a really hot body why dont you make the best out of it.' said the perverted part of his mind. _'What am I thinking stop go away, leave me alone.' he said to himself pushing dirty thoughts out of his mind. 'Ok just close your eyes and go to sleep.' he told himself. Mamoru closed his eyes only to shoot them open when he felt a leg begin to rub up his own lightly. "This is going to be a long night." he said to himself as a little well not little friend of his began to act up. ( I think you know what I mean lol)

Serena's eyes fluttered open, she found herself staring at the sleeping face of Mamoru. She found herself mesmerized. He looked like a baby. His jet black hair fell carelessly over his eyes. Her small fingers brushed his bangs out of his face as if she had done it many times before. Serena felt herself moving closer to him until her face was only mere inches away from his. Serenas eyes closed as her lips connected with his in a light kiss. She pulled away to find he was still asleep. Serena silently rose from the bed and threw on a pair of jogging pants, she laced up her sneakers and crept out of the room to go for a jog.

Mamoru opened his eyes and found he was utterly alone. "What was she thinking last night, does she even know what could happen to her if someone found out her secret?" he silenty said to himself. Mamoru climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and black long sleeved turtle neck before heading to Motoki's room.

Serena jogged around the small campus and noticed some girls talking to a couple of boys through the fence.One of the boys has long silver hair and dark blue eyes they were almost black, the other had firey red hair and orange eyes.Serena could hear the girls giggles suddenly stop when she began to approach them. "Oh he's so dreamy" came one of their voices. "Kawaii" another girl said. The two boys that the girls had been intrested turned around and stared daggers at Serena. Serena paid no mind and just jogged on by. "Do you think you could give him my number please." One of the girls begged. "Shove off." came the harsh voice of the silver haired boy. The girls ran off suddenly very afraid of the dark look the boy was giving them.

"Rubeus do you know who that boy is?" came Diamonds cold voice. "No, I dont I can find out though." "Good then go do so." Diamond said as he watched the blonde dissappear around a corner. "You can run pretty boy but you cant hide." Diamond whispered under his breath.

Serena walked but into the dorm room feeling refreshed, running always made her feel better. It was her first weekend in Japan and she had absolutely nothing to do. "Mamoru?" she called. No answer. "Hmm he must have went out oh well I'll use this time to go and shower." she said to herself with a smile.

"So Mamoru how are things with your room mate?" Motoki asked with a smile. "Well the little brat is actually kind of cool when you get to know him." he replied smoothly. Mamoru and his five friends sat in Motoki's room drinking and eating. "Why dont we go out tonight?" came the voice of Jadeite. "Ya Mamoru you can call your sister and get the girls to come to." added a man with long dark brown hair. "Nephrite killer idea." added Zoicite who also had long light brown hair and green eyes. "Malachite what do you say?" Mamoru asked the long silver haired teen. "Sure." was the only thing the quiet teen said. "Alright its settled then I'll just call Rei and get cleaned up and then we'll head out." Mamoru said walking out the door.

Serena stepped out of the warmth the shower and wrapped a white towel around her body. "That felt so good." she said to herself as she opened the bathroom door and walked to her dresser. Serena turned stiff as she heard the door to her room open. She turned around only to have her baby blue eyes stare into a pair of midnight blue eyes. Water dripped from her hair and slowly rolled down her bare shoulder. Serena felt heat rise to cheeks as Mamoru continued to just stare at her...

An: Well how was it???? be truthful I promise I actually really like criticism it really helps me to better myself so tell me what you really think and please leave me a review you know that little blue button down there is just calling out your name!!!! 3 Snow Angel


End file.
